1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a medium receiving portion which receives a medium after being recorded.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus represented by a printer or the like is provided with a discharging unit such as a pair of discharging rollers on a downstream side of a recording unit, which performs recording on paper as a medium, and is configured so that paper after being recorded is discharged to the outside of the apparatus and is also received by a medium receiving tray as a medium receiving portion (also referred to as a stacker).
Also, in order to compactly store the medium receiving tray in an apparatus main body and to receive paper which is elongated in a discharging direction, a multistage type medium receiving tray including a plurality of trays overlapped in a storage state may be adopted (for example, JP-A-2004-338873).
Here, in JP-A-2004-338873 which is an example of the multistage type medium receiving tray, a paper discharging tray 14 (corresponding to the medium receiving tray) is configured so that four tray plates are expanded and contracted by a link mechanism 26 (FIG. 8 of JP-A-2004-338873).
In addition, in the configuration of JP-A-2004-338873, a driving gear 56 fixed to a main shaft of a motor 55 transmits a driving force to a gear to be driven 57, which is fixed to a link 28, through an intermediate gear 58, and thus the link mechanism 26 expands and contracts, and furthermore, the four tray plates slide.
Here, in a case in which the friction force among the four tray plates increases due to abrasion or the like, links 28 and 29 bend during the transmission of the driving force of the motor 55 to the link mechanism 26, and the tray plates are slide due to unbending.
In addition, the bending of the links 28 and 29 has a greater influence on a tray plate 24 on a distal end side than a tray plate 21 on a base end side, and thus the smoothness of the sliding operation of, particularly, the tray plate 24 on the distal end side is impaired, abrupt sliding is caused during the unbending of the links 28 and 29, which is not preferably in terms of the quality of products.